Sisters Forever
Jackie, You're My Sister! is the 6th episode of season 2 and the 26th episode overall. This episode premiered on Wednesday, March 27, 2019. Summary Jackie wants to be one of Keziah and Eleanor's sisters. Plot Keira arrives at Jackie's house, but doesn't see Jackie. She then tries to find her in her room. Melissa comes out of the kitchen and greets Keira. Melissa explains that Jackie, Keziah, and Eleanor are in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie, Keziah and Eleanor are writing poems to make Bubblegum and Jean escape from their seats and to make Jean spit in front of Eleanor. Jackie says, "Eleanor, it's just a sister challenge to make Bubblegum and Jean escape! It doesn't mention anything about spitting!". Eleanor thinks those cats are hilarious and is afraid that Jean is going to spit at her again. Jackie has an idea and needs help carrying Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter. She asks Keira if she wants to help her carry Bubblegum, but Keira is too scared to carry Bubblegum. Instead, Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor to help carry Bubblegum, while Keira watches them. Jackie, Keziah, and Eleanor work together to carry Bubblegum to a bag of cat litter. Now that Bubblegum is resting on top of the cat litter bag, Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor and Keira leave the cat room. In the kitchen, Melissa is about to serve Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor and Keira pizza and cups of water, As soon as Jackie, Keziah and Keira sit down, Melissa serves plates of pizza, serves cups of water and writes "Jackie", "Keziah", "Eleanor", and "Keira" on them with a black marker. Eleanor decides to teach Jackie, Keziah, and Keira multiplication math and she's going around the kitchen whoever a sister knows the answer while they're eating pizza. Sugar by Maroon 5 plays when Eleanor asks Jackie what's 11 x 1. It's 11 and Jackie is correct. Eleanor writes "11 x 2 =..." and asks Jackie what's 11 x 2. It's 22 and Jackie is correct again. Now, Eleanor is going to ask Keziah what's 11 x 3 and 11 x 4. The answers were 33 and 44. Eleanor turns to Jackie and asks her what's 11 x 5. Jackie then goes, "I know the answer to the question! 11 x 3 = 33, 11 x 4 = 44, and 11 x 5 = 55 make odd and even numbers! And also 3 and 5 make odd numbers like 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9!". Eleanor then goes, "You're correct, Jackie! And how did you know all those odd and even numbers?". Jackie mentions that Melissa helped her with all the odd and even numbers from school. Eleanor claimed that Jackie is a good sister at mathematics. After Eleanor's math class, Jackie decides to play Princesses & Unicorns with Keziah and Eleanor. Jackie will be the older sister, Keziah will be the younger sister, and Eleanor will be the youngest sister. While playing Princesses & Unicorns, Jackie tells Keziah and Eleanor it's time for school. While they're at a magical school called Sister School, they get into new sisterly ways. Jackie asks Keziah and Eleanor how old they are, Eleanor is 5 and Keziah is 7. Jackie goes, "Okay, class, today we'll be learning musicality. It's YouTube Music, and you guys have to point to each song you like". Keziah and Eleanor point at Thinking Out Loud. While watching See You Again, Rolling in the Deep, Without You, Hey Mama and 7 Years, Jackie dances to some music, while Keziah and Eleanor study some musicality. Jackie goes, "Youngest Sister, make sure you keep doing what you're doing!". Eleanor goes, "I will!". A few moments later, Kate and Dan arrive at Jackie's house to pick up Eleanor. Melissa tells Eleanor her parents are here. Keira goes outside with Melissa as Eleanor walks to her parents' black truck. As soon as Eleanor is in the black truck, it drives away. After Eleanor's dismissal, Jackie and Keziah are still inside. Jackie tells Keziah that she will be older sister, and Keziah will be younger sister. They decide to go to Jackie's room and play with Barbie dolls. In Jackie's room, Girls Like You by Maroon 5 plays in the living room when Jackie and Keziah are upgrading the dollhouse. They're putting up new Barbie dolls to play with. Jackie will be older sister, and Keziah will be younger sister. Jackie decides to tell a story about Barbie dolls going to school. In the story, Jackie and Keziah are waking up their dolls for school. They help them get dressed and get in the pink car. At school, the Barbie dolls are still freezing. Jackie and Keziah convince that they will be teaching them math. After math, Jackie and Keziah lead them to the floor to play at recess. Jackie goes, "Let's play tag!", while Keziah goes, "No! How about we'll play hide and seek?". After the story, Jackie suggested that she, Keziah, and Keira will play outside. Melissa turns off the TV and sends Jackie, Keziah, and Keira outside. Outside Jackie's house, Melissa closes the green door. While Jackie, Keziah and Keira play outside, Jackie suggests that they will play hide and seek. Jackie will be the hider, and Keziah and Keira will be the seekers. Jackie hides from different areas, while Keziah and Keira seek. After playing hide and seek, they are hungry. They walk back to Jackie's house for candy. Jackie gets a lollipop, Keziah gets Chewy Lemons, and Keira gets a lollipop. After getting candy from a bowl, they walk back outside. After Sam gets home from work, Keziah decides to play tag while eating her Chewy Lemons. Suddenly, Opal appears in front of Jackie, Keziah, and Keira. Jackie turns around and sees Opal. While Jackie is playing with Opal, Keziah runs away and eats her Chewy Lemons between Jackie's flowers. Jackie goes, "Keziah, tag is not ready yet! You have to wait until I pet Opal!". Keziah goes, "What do you mean?", "Because you know the rules! Wait until I finish petting Opal!", "Okay, damn it!". After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira play outside, Keziah is about to go home and eat her dinner. Jackie breaks into tears because she doesn't want Keziah to leave. After Keziah rides away, Jackie starts crying. She yells at Keziah to come back twice. While Jackie is crying, she climbs up the work truck. Thinking back to Keziah, Jackie has flashbacks when she tells stories, celebrated New Year's Eve, celebrated her 1st anniversary sleepover, celebrated 1st Day of Spring, and playing Princesses & Unicorns. After Jackie's flashbacks about Keziah, she stands up, raises her lungs, and yells, "Will Keziah EVER come back?". Jackie cryingly walks back to her house. In her room, Melissa asks Jackie why is she crying. Jackie explains that Keziah is taking forever to come back, but Melissa tells her that Keziah just left. Jackie also has 10 minutes left to play before she goes inside. Jackie wanted to play with Keziah so bad and wanted to adopt her as her sister. Melissa tells Jackie that she can play outside, or stay inside, because Keziah is not coming back. As of Jackie's result, Jackie runs away from Melissa and yells at Keziah to come back, but there was no reply. If Jackie waits a little longer for Keziah to come back, she will surprise her by finding a twig and break it as her surprise. As Jackie's voiceover continues, she successfully breaks the twig in half, and sticks it into a vase of white rocks. Suddenly, Fushion sees Jackie while riding Keziah's bike. Jackie tells him that he forgot Keziah, and Keziah reappears. Jackie yells as she runs to Keziah and hugs her. She asks Keziah did she bring Fushion with her. Fushion gasps and asks Jackie did she stick the twig into a vase of white rocks, but Jackie didn't do it. Fushion goes, "Nuh-uh! Look what you did to it! You ruined it!". Jackie didn't ruin the twig, she broke it in half. Fushion decides to tell a joke to Jackie and Keziah. The joke is: what do kids do when they stick a twig into a vase of rocks? They sever it! Jackie and Keziah laughed and loved Fushion's jokes. Jackie tells Fushion that he is the best joker in this village. As Jackie and Keziah continue laughing, Melissa dismisses Keziah, Fushion, and Keira and lets Jackie to go inside. As Keziah, Fushion, and Keira are leaving, Jackie raises on top of her lungs, bursts out crying and screams extremely loud while walking back inside. Melissa says "See you next time" to the audience as Sam yells "WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" as the episode ends. Cast Songs *Story of My Life *Sugar *Thinking Out Loud *See You Again *Rolling in the Deep *Without You *Hey Mama *7 Years *Shape of You *New Rules *Girls Like You Trivia *This is the 1st episode in which Jackie has a skill in mathematics. *This is the 2nd episode Will doesn't pick up Eleanor for her early dismissal. Instead, Kate and Dan are Will's replacement. *Jackie only screams and cries at the end when Keziah, Fushion and Keira are leaving. *When Jackie thinks back to Keziah, the following flashbacks from those episodes are: **Meet Keziah! **Jackie Saves New Year's Eve **Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover **Jackie's Plan For Easter **The House on Fire! *Fluffy doesn't appear in this episode. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Bubblegum Category:Episodes with Jean Category:Episodes with Opal Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes that feature the cat room Category:Episodes that Jackie screams and throws a tantrum Category:Episodes that Jackie cries